


The moments we share

by sleepyslow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Expect anyone from RT/AH/FH, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyslow/pseuds/sleepyslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it started, it was all very vanilla. A tease, a different kind of game then they usually play. They told themselves they didn’t even need to think about it but one day was it all just getting too much for Gavin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another day at the office

An easy morning started the day in the Achievement Hunter office. Geoff had already discussed that they would be playing another part of Cloudberry Kingdom after lunchtime. Gavin already had the full swing case of the giggles before lunchtime even struck. “Watch this Michael.” Michael leaned back in his chair knowing Gavin was amusing himself already over the stupidest activities. He launched his empty can of red bull over to the back of Ryan’s head. “Ow! What the heck was that for, you better watch it.” Ryan stood up slightly from his chair and it made Gavin flinch with a big grin on his face. He glanced over to Michael who was chewing on the end of his pencil laughing. Gavin smiled more. This is what he liked lately, feeling like he got Michaels approval. Secretly feeling validated by the covert eye contact Michael would give him. He felt rewarded. For the past couple of weeks something that had been bubbling up between them for a long time had started to bubble over. It was exciting for both of them, made them look forward to the unordinary work day even more. Gavin scooted his chair over to Michael spinning around on it. “So what you doing?”  Michael didn’t react to his presence. “Working, as you should be you jackass.” Gavin pushed himself back over to the monitor on his desk and whipped out his phone.

_Gavin: 11:07_

No, I meant what are you doing tonight love :’)

_Michael: 11:07_

gav its monday

_Gavin: 11:08_

So?

_Michael: 11:08_

you hung out at mine friday

_Gavin: 11:09_

Hung out... :)

_Michael: 11:10_

yes gav hung out

_Gavin: 11:10_

More than hung out... Love?

_Michael: 11:15_

fuck off.

Gavin stretched back in his chair looking over to Michael who was clearly pretending to be hard at work. Gavin knew him, he could see the slight flustering under the glare from his glasses.  


	2. Trailing fingers

“Save me Michael.” Gavin said huskily only four minutes and fifteen into the Cloudberry let’s play. “Save you from what?” Michael said chuckling as him and Jack were somehow getting through the insanely hard level in front of them. “From falling Michael...” and Michael went quiet. “Falling in love” Ryan quickly witted. “Ohhh! Gavin falling for Michael, wow that’s yeah that’s new” Jack chimed in sarcastically. “Yeah Michael don’t you want to save Gavin” Ryan starting laughing. Even Gavin laughed generously at the comments accepting what the others were saying while not even paying attention to what that meant. Michael began to warm up, these exchanges were no longer “for the bants” as Gavin may say. “Look and now I’m fucking dead from all the stupid distractions!” Michael threw his controller down in an over dramatic huff. “Yeah well...” Jack trailed off as he was nearing the end of the level on his own.

“OOOHHHHH! HE DID IT AGAIN THE BLOODY LIGHTNING MCKING!” Gavin screeched. “KING? QUEEN! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!” Ryan exclaimed throwing his hands up in there air. “You know something what’s the point of you lot playing when Jack is the only one doing all the work!” Geoff laughed out walking over to the others. “Geoff Geoff Geoff!” Gavin bounced in his chair, “Don’t you think we should take a break before you come join us in the GTA universe?” Geoff stared back at him, blinking. “A fucking break, YOU JUST HAD LUNCH BEFORE THIS!”  Gavin stared at him like the puppy dog he could be at times. “Fine whatever, all you just go do something you want to do grab a drink or whatever it is you do like murdering a racoon for fun if you’re Ryan”

“Hey I take offence from that you know” Ryan replied. While Geoff, Ryan, Jack and Jeremy started to cause chaos around each other Gavin and Michael had taken the opportunity to slip off and go for a walk. Michael could already feel Gavin’s grin aimed towards him before he crooked his head.  “You’re going to be in big trouble mister.” Gavin started to giggle.

 “Oh Michael why, I wasn’t bad”

“No but that’s not the point I’m not going to start reigning you in already”

“I was just playing Michael honestly no one suspected anything”

“It doesn’t matter Gavin, don’t push it I mean it”

Gavin’s giggly feeling was starting to die down at the tone in Michael’s voice.

“Why what are you going to do?”

“Gavin... It’s not what you’re doing it’s what you’re saying”

The pair of them paused in front of the fridge staring intently at each other.

“I-I was just playing as I said Michael I know it is early days”

Michael sighed.

“Look Gavin, we’re making each other smile but there’s nothing else really to discuss”

Feeling a bit deflated, Gavin grabbed another red bull from the fridge.

“Do you want one Michael?”

“No, its okay Gavin I’m just going to grab a snack”

The pair of them walked back to the office with Gavin trailing behind a bit. He couldn’t stop thinking about Michael’s stern words, or warning he couldn’t figure out which. Was it the falling comment? He knew although the twosome were having fun, deep down Michael had some under lying issues with feelings and... identity. They hadn’t really discussed what it was they were doing not seriously anyway they had only stumbled around words. However, in recent days and lonely nights Gavin was realising very quickly this was becoming something more for him. He missed Michael when he wasn’t there and craved his affection when he was. Feeling fearful that if he mentioned it to Michael it would just push him away and put a stop to whatever this was all together. Gavin wanted to go back in the bubble him and Michael were in before he touched on any feelings, so extended his hand and left his fingers lingering in Michael’s. Michael turned his head towards Gavin, lacing his fingers through his hold.

“Come on boy, let’s get back to work”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot actually believe some people enjoyed my first ever work, thank you so much! As stated on my Tumblr any advise or respectful criticisms are welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Waahaay, first time I've ever wrote a fanfic! Why not post it first time for everything. I also posted on my Tumblr: Slowpokeyface :)


End file.
